Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for making therapeutics tailored to individual patients or sub-populations of patients. Several embodiments relate to methods for making therapeutics that target soluble agents such as toxins, venoms, and/or other factors that alter physiological biopathways. Methods of using such targeted therapeutics are also provided, for example using therapeutics targeting soluble agents to treat patients or patient populations that have been exposed to such agents to reduce, eliminate, or inactivate, such detrimental soluble agents or their effects or use of therapeutics to treat malignancies, pathogenic infections, and other conditions, and to reduce or prevent transplant rejection.
Description of the Related Art
Many malignant cells display epitopes that are specific not only to the type of malignancy but also to the individual patient. Likewise, cells that are infected, diseased, transplanted from a donor to host, or are otherwise compromised in their health or function have been found to express one or more unique markers. Also, numerous toxins, venoms, chemical agents, and other agents that alter physiological biopathways exist and exposure to such agents presents a potentially significant health risk. Differentiating between the normal healthy cells of subject (or those transplanted into a subject) and those that are diseased, injured, infected or malfunctioning is important to many different therapies.